


She & Him

by Rey_1314



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben plays Ray, F/M, Kayla is Kylo Ren, Kayla/Kylo is female, Ray is Rey, Ray/Rey is male, Rey plays Kayla, Roleplay, Sex swap, What Was I Thinking?, lol this is so funny
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rey_1314/pseuds/Rey_1314
Summary: Kylo和Rey性别互换，于是有了Kayla和Ray？？？
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	She & Him

**Author's Note:**

> 一篇无厘头的脑洞文，我也不知道写了些啥，anyway...

在Takodana, Kayla如愿以偿见到传说中的男人。她用原力将男人固定在原地，自己则透过面具悠哉打量眼前的男人。

男人的肌肤像被太阳亲吻过一般泛着温柔的金黄色，不多不少的雀斑点缀在他外露的皮肤上，仿佛在呼唤自己伸舌头品尝。棱角分明的下颌让他看起来坚毅刚硬，下巴有一处迷人的凹陷，往上是带有自然粉色的薄唇，微张的唇间还能看到他洁白的牙齿。高耸的鼻梁凸显他深陷的眼眶，一双翠绿色的眸子犹如漩涡不停把自己往里吸，卷曲的栗色短发随风飘荡。

_见鬼，他是自己的菜_ _!_ Kayla气呼呼地想 _。_ 虽然女孩才19岁也没有谈过恋爱，但男人的存在无时无刻不在提醒她： _你对这个男人一见钟情！你陷入了情网！_

“告诉我机器人在哪儿？” 不想承认内心沦陷的Kayla气不打一处来，她抡起光剑直指男人的肩颈。男人没说话，可Kayal注意到他的背影有些许颤抖，环绕在两人周围的原力告诉她： _你的光剑吓到他了。_

_Shit_ _，我干嘛在乎他是否害怕我？！_ 话虽这样说，但不知哪来的心软使得Kayla想用另一种“和平”的方式跟男人沟通。

“Ma’am，抵抗军来了支援，我们人手不够。”一个暴风兵前来报告。

_干脆把他带回去私底下_ _“_ _好好_ _”_ _审问！_ 这个想法让Kayla一阵激动，她手一晃，原力让男人陷入昏迷，庞大的身躯眼看就要倒下，她勉强用身子撑住他，小声嘟囔：“你怎么这么重啊？”

“Ma’am，要不交给我们吧。”一个暴风兵示意身边的同伴去扛起毫无知觉的男人。

_谁允许你们碰我的人了？额，等等，我的人？！_ “别碰他！”突如其来的占有欲令Kayla不知所措，她喝住上前的暴风兵们，左手一转，男人已经漂浮在半空中：“我带他走就好。”

_呵，抱不动你我还有原力。_ Kayla领着一群人骄傲地走回飞船，她迫不及待想认识自己的“战利品”。

*

把男人固定在审讯室的椅子上，Kayla急匆匆前往寝殿，对着镜子，她特意把头发弄得蓬松柔软。确定脸上没有脏东西后，女孩快速赶回审讯室，她希望男人醒来第一眼看到的是自己。

站在不省人事的男人跟前，Kayla忍不住感叹，他长得真是好看。痴迷于男人的五官，劳累了一天的她决定蹲下休息，并仔细欣赏他俊俏的容颜。

Ray睁眼便看到单膝跪在地上的人。

“我在哪儿？”

“你是我的客人。” Kayla没有回答男人的问题，头盔下的她一脸性兴致地观察他的反应。

“其他人呢？”Ray挣扎无果，手上的铁锁牢牢把他拴在审讯椅上。

“你居然把杀人犯、叛徒和小偷当作是朋友？你应该庆幸我不知道他们在何处。”没想到男人的第一句话是关心那几个杂碎，Kayla丝毫不掩饰自己的不悦。

冷酷的声音通过盔甲传到Ray耳朵里，激起他一阵鸡皮疙瘩，对方怎么敢如此称呼他的朋友？

“你还是想杀了我。”望着男人愤恨的目光，Kayla偏过头略显委屈。

“当你被戴着头盔的怪物追杀，难免会产生这种想法。”Ray讽刺回去。

_我看你还能嘴硬多久。_ Kayla忽地起身，“咔嚓”一下摘掉头盔，她嘴角悄悄上扬，没有忽略男人扩大的瞳孔。

Ray没想到黑暗势力的领头居然是一个浓眉大眼的黑发少女。 _Ray_ _，你清醒一点！_ 男人强迫自己平复心跳，可他的目光依然停留在女孩身上。她白皙的皮肤吹弹可破，粉嫩饱满的双唇像盛开的花朵诱惑他前倾摘取，水灵灵的双眼犹如一汪清泉倒映出他的身影，上挑的细眉更是彰显她无法被忽视的魄力。

_My sweet god_ …Ray的喉结上下滚动，少女看起来应该不超过20岁。

Ray一时失语的样子让Kayla非常满意，她把面具放到一旁的台面上，踱步到距离他几十厘米的地方：“跟我说说那个机器人吧。”

_她的真声竟然如此好听！_ 悦耳的声音如同甜美的蜂蜜浸透男人的神经，按捺住狂跳的心脏，Ray尽量让自己听起来从容冷静：“我不知道机器人在哪儿，我从没有见过它。”

_还真是个倔强的人，_ Kayla咧嘴一笑，灿烂的笑容让Ray短暂失神，只能眼睁睁看着少女凑到脸边：“想不想让我给你展示什么叫真正的dark side？”Kayla魅惑地说，手指勾起Ray的下巴，睫毛上下扑闪。

_Oh no, oh no, oh no!_ Ray敢肯定女孩能听见他剧烈的心跳，Kayla近在咫尺的嘴唇和她自带的体香令他头晕目眩。 _别再靠近了，我怕自己_ _…_ _怕自己会_ _…_

空气开始变得粘稠，Kayla和Ray都感知到二人之间原力的互动。 _哈，有趣，_ Kayla又靠近了些，她的双唇可以尝到男人滚烫的体温， _再近一点_ _…_

“Ma’am! Supreme leader Snoke要求见您。” 暴风兵突然闯入，审讯室暧昧的气氛瞬间消逝。

“Fine!” Kayla抑住把士兵扔到墙上的冲动，她瞥了Ray一眼，咬牙切齿地说：“等我回来继续。”说完，她拎起头盔潇洒离去。

*

两人经Starkiller Base之后再相见已是几个月后的事。Ray前往Ancho-To劝说Luke帮助抵抗军，他没想到原力会连接自己和Kayla。

少女依旧是当初惊艳的模样，时隔那么久Ray依旧为她神魂颠倒。然而，男人的心却饱含痛楚，一道狰狞的伤疤永久活在Kayla脸上，而那正是他留下的痕迹。

Kayla没有错过他眼中的愧疚，腹黑的女孩暗自满足。其实那天在雪地Ray根本没有伤到她的脸，光剑确实从她眼前划过，但和她的脸还差几公分。不过Kayla怎么可能错过这个绝好的机会，她当场惨叫着扑倒在地，双手遮住脸假装被男人所伤。天时地利人和，正巧当时地面裂开，将两人分隔成两岸，遥远的男人当然没能发现Kayla的计谋。

回到舰船的Kayla气不过Ray一而再再而三跟她作对，狠下心的少女对自己也毫不手软，当晚便亲手用光剑划破面颊，热辣的离子束灼伤了皮肉，鲜血浸湿了衣衫，她险些睁不开肿痛的眼皮。但一想到魂牵梦绕的男人，Kayla硬抗住剧痛一声没吭。等医疗机器人修复好伤口，Kayla直视自己不复存在的美貌， _好家伙，我可是下了血本在自己脸上，不惜毁掉花容月貌，只为你一人。_

“Kayla…” Ray的呼唤让女孩回过神，一股深层次的情绪透过原力传递到Kayla内心，她清楚听见男人心中所想： _我不该思念她，可我止不住自己的渴望_ _…_ _她一如既往的美，就算脸上有伤疤，还是美地惊心动魄_ _…_ _都怪我，如果不是我伤了她_ _…_ _也许别人觉得她是_ _monster_ _，_ _but not to me…_

Ray直白的袒露也让Kayla越陷越深，她体内的情种早已长成一棵参天大树， _如此，就让我们之间的羁绊更深一点吧，这辈子你休想逃离我！_

Kayla猛地扯住Ray的衣领，在他耳边吐气如兰：“你是世间唯一目睹我真容的男人，如今我相貌可怖，还不是拜你所赐。”她偏偏要加剧男人的自责和懊悔：“整个银河系都憎恶我，惧怕我，难道连你也嫌弃我吗？I’d never felt so alone…”

盯着女孩漆黑明亮的眼睛，Ray终于遵从内心，伸手捧住Kayla的脸，拇指轻柔地抚过她粗糙的伤口：“You’re not alone.”

“噗嗤”

情到深处之时， **“Kayla”** 发出一声嗤笑，接着是一阵接一阵的笑声：“哈哈哈哈，我不行了，哈哈哈哈哈！”

女孩捂着肚子弯下腰，眼角还流出了眼泪：“抱歉，哈哈哈哈哈！我真的忍不住了！”

“Rey.”

**“Ray”** 露出无奈的笑容，语气里满是宠溺：“每次都是你提出要角色扮演，可每次也是你先跳出角色。”

“Sorry, Ben, 可这次实在太搞笑了。”Rey抹去泪水，她的肚子笑得酸疼：“Oh my，你能想象Kylo女性化的样子吗？还有Kira，她如果转性成男的肯定魅力十足。”

“Ummm，有没有魅力我不清楚，在我眼里你是最魅力四射的那个。”Ben伸手把Rey揽入怀中：“说说，下次你想扮谁？”

“还是Kylo。”Rey勾住Ben的脖子，调皮道：“或许我们扮演的时候可以顺便做羞羞的事？我是Supreme leader，我要在上面。”

“Anything you want, sweetheart.”

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> 结尾还硬开个车我也是没救了（摊手）


End file.
